Chapter 1/Crossover
(Space, warp speed) A Starfleet Danube class runabout is heading back to the wormhole from a mission in the Gamma Quadrant heading back to Deep Space 9. (Shenandoah, cockpit) Typhuss is drinking a cup of tea after weeks of getting a treaty with the Karemma and the Dominion. Comnputer, how long until we get to the wormhole says Typhuss to the computer. 1:23:00 the computer says in its female voice, as Typhuss sits in the pilot chair thinking and relaxing after weeks of treaty negotiations with the Karemma and the Dominion. Computer, began personal log says Typhuss to the computer. I have been in the Gamma Quadrant for two weeks now, getting a treaty between the Karemma and the Dominion, the talks went well and I'm heading back to Deep Space 9, I can't wait to see Kira again and relax after my long mission says Typhuss as he is making a personal log. Then the runabout shakes hard as it drops out of warp. Computer, pause says Typhuss to the computer. The computer screen shows a leak in the port nacelle. Computer, report says Typhuss to the computer. Warp plasma leaking from starboard nacelle housing the computer says in its female voice as the runabout keeps shaking. How long until we exit the wormhole says Typhuss to the computer. Nothing but static is heard from the communications system, as Typhuss is trying to get the runabout settled down. (Bajoran space) The wormhole opens and the runabout emerges from the portal. (Shenandoah, cockpit) Typhuss looks at the console read out at the runabout schematics. Typhuss looks out the window sees that the station is gone. What the hell says Typhuss as he looks out the window of the runabout. The sensor screen shows it in orbit around Bajor. Warning Vulcan combat cruiser approaching bearing 889 mark 909 the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss puts the runabout on red alert and raises the shields. Unknown runabout stand down and prepare to be boarded says the Vulcan Captain over the communication system. Typhuss got up from the chair, Typhuss got out a type 2 phaser. Typhuss stood down from red alert and lowered the shields. The Vulcan troopers appear onboard the runabout having the weapons trained at Typhuss as its a stand off. What do you want says Typhuss as he looks at the Vulcan troopers. Uh-commander Typhuss we, we, didn't know you left the station on a mission the terrified Vulcan officer says as he lowers his weapon. Typhuss puts his type 2 phaser back in his holster as he looks at the Vulcans. S-sir we're very, very sorry the scared Vulcan officer says looking at Typhuss. Maybe we should go back to the station says Typhuss as he looks at the Vulcans. They nod and quickly beam back to their ship. (Bajor, orbit) Deep Space 9 floats next to the homeworld of the Bajoran people as both the Vulcan cruisers and the runabout fly towards the station. (Landing pad) Captain Kira walks through the doors as he's greeted by Intendant Kira Nerys. Are you in command of this station says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. Yes I am in command of this station Intendant Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm not from this universe, my name is Typhuss James Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. We have a Typhuss James Halliwell apart of our crew Intendant Kira says as she escorts Typhuss. In my universe you and I are married and live on Bajor in Dahkur Province with our children says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. (Promenade) Really Intendant Kira says as she and Typhuss are walking through the promenade. Are you and your Typhuss married and have children says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. (Turbolift) Sadly no he's with Jadzia Dax now, we were married until a few months ago, I have two kids, Shakaar Edon Kira was born in 2374 and Kira Hoshi Sato was born in 2379 Intendant Kira says as she and Typhuss walked into a turbolift. Where are we going? asked Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. Ops Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. Why? asked Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. So we can talk in my office Intendant Kira says as the lift halts and the two step out of the lift. (Ops) Lead the way says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. (Intendant Kira's office) The two walk into the office as Intendant Kira sits in her chair looking at Typhuss. So explain how you got here Captain Intendant Kira asked Typhuss as she looks at him. The runabout started to shake and the runabout dropped out of warp at the Bajoran wormhole, warp plasma was leaking from the starboard nacelle, I entered the wormhole and the runabout came out of the wormhole in your universe, you can see that I don't belong here says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira.